Super Bowl Tension
by raidpirate52
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have different tastes in football teams.
1. Chapter 1

10 year old Phineas Flynn turned on his webcam to broadcast a Super Bowl message to all their fans that follow their website.

"Hello everyone, the Patriots are heading back to the Super Bowl!" Phineas cheered while showing everyone his Tom Brady jersey. "What did you think of the game today Ferb?" Ferb didn't come over right away. "Ferb?"

11 year old Ferb came over; however, he was wearing a Victor Cruz jersey. A player for the New York Giants, the team the Patriots will play in the Super Bowl.

"Ferb?" Phineas yelled. "What are you doing wearing that? You're a Giants fan? Since when? Why didn't you tell me that?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Well then, for the next two weeks, I don't know you. Come on Perry, let's go." Phineas grabbed Perry off the desk and stomped out the door.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Ferb spoke at the webcam then shut it off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A very quick and short shot about Phineas and Ferb and Super Bowl 46. Being from Connecticut I can relate to the tension. Here, we're half pro-Boston teams and half pro-New York teams. (I'm Pro-Boston teams; so go Patriots! XD.) So, that's how I got the idea, have a funny brother feud for the Super Bowl kind of like my state. I'll make an update on these two next week, and I promise it will be longer, and then one final one after the Super Bowl. Any football fans in the Phineas and Ferb FFN fandom?


	2. Chapter 2

The Flynn-Fletcher family was sitting down at their family table eating dinner. Phineas and Ferb were still avoiding one another.

"Father, can you please pass the rolls?" Ferb asked.

"Why don't you ask Phineas? The rolls are right next to him." Lawrence replied.

"I wouldn't give that figment of my imagination over there a dinner roll if my arms were cut off," Phineas glared.

"I wouldn't receive a dinner roll from you if that even made sense," Ferb replied. Lawrence sighed and gave his son a dinner roll.

Later that night, however, the two actually did break their week long standoff to talk.

"Ferb, I know I distanced myself from you during the Super Bowl wait, but I have an idea for when this is all over."

"I'm listening."

"How about whoever loses has to do something embarrassing on our weekly vlog for our website?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know let's sleep on it and come up with our best ideas in the morning," Phineas suggested.

"Alright, sounds good. Good night Phineas."

Phineas turned around and picked up Perry to get ready for bed. "Did you hear something Perry? It sounded like the wind."

Ferb rolled his eyes at his brother's comment.

The next morning Phineas met his brother at the table for breakfast.

"So did you come up with any ideas?" Phineas asked.

"How about the loser has to clean Perry's litter box." Ferb suggested.

"Sounds good, but we can make it better. How about the loser cleans it with his hands?"

"Okay. It's a deal."

"Good." Phineas walked to the refrigerator to get some juice for breakfast. "Hey! All the apple juice is gone. There was enough for at least two cups."

"And what a two cups they were," Ferb grinned while taking one last sip from his cup.

"Grr," Phineas grumbled.

Finally Super Bowl Sunday arrived and kickoff was about to begin. Ferb walked into the kitchen to give Perry, who was eating out of his food bowl a 'special' treat.

"Here Perry, eat this yummy double beef burrito." The British boy said while giving the burrito to their pet platypus. Perry ate the whole thing then gave his signature platypus noise. Ferb then left towards the living room.

Right after, Phineas came into the kitchen to give Perry a 'special' treat.

"Here Perry, eat this yummy double beef burrito." Phineas said. Perry ate the whole burrito then gave his signature platypus noise again. Phineas gave his pet a thumbs up and then headed into the living room to watch the Super Bowl with Ferb.

"Go Patriots!" Phineas yelled.

"Go Giants!" Ferb said a few moments later.

"And we're under way here in Super Bowl 46!" The television announced with the game getting under way.

* * *

><p>I'm with you, Phineas! Let's Go Patriots!<p>

So we're one week away from the Super Bowl. The final chapter will be released either that night after the game or the day after. Probably right after the game, it shouldn't be long. Who will get the happy ending? Who will get the crappy ending (haha lame joke)? Phineas or Ferb?


	3. Chapter 3

"And the New York Giants are Super Bowl champions!" the sports broadcaster shouted on the TV.

Ferb was sitting on the couch clapping. Phineas was next to him with his face buried in his hands. The redhead looked quickly at Ferb, who still had his eyes set on the TV.

"Well Ferb, congrats. Now I guess we should head to bed because you know, we got school tomorrow," Phineas said while beginning his way to the stairs.

"Wait a minute," Ferb said, "not so fast!" Phineas turned to his brother and gulped.

* * *

><p>Ferb held the camera pointed the camera at Phineas who was on his knees getting ready to complete the bet.<p>

"Whenever you're ready, little bro," Ferb snickered.

Phineas grinded his teeth and twitched his arm. He slowly placed his arm inside of Perry's litter box to take out the platypus dung.

"Ew, it's so slimy and wet. It's disgusting!" Phineas cried. Phineas quickly threw the dung into the trash bag and quickly ran into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Ferb couldn't help but laugh to the camera on Phineas's reaction.

"We'll see you next week, folks!" Ferb said then shut off the camera.

* * *

><p>Sorry, if anyone was waiting for this. I'm a Patriots fan so...kind of hard to write. If you're a Giants fan then congrats. I hope Tom Brady can get a 4th ring real soon. Also, at the line break it means the scene changes from the living room to the room where they have Perry's litter box which I'd guess is in the hall way near the bathroom.<p> 


End file.
